Basketball Hearts
by CrushedReality
Summary: You are Kuroko Tetsuka. You will make the choices that affect your basketball life, school life, and most importantly, romance life. Story revolving around Kuroko's romances with the upperclassmen of Seirin. Warnings: Light novel-based, second person, fem!Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

_First fic on this account! Woo-hoo! I've been writing this wile defeating the Elite Four in Pokemon X, so I hope there aren't too many errors.._

_Regarding this story, as mentioned in the description, it is in the second person, with the reader (that's you!) being fem!Kuroko. Her name will be Kuroko Tetsuka, and I hope this won't be confusing to anyone. It will additionally be in the style of a visual novel, and the reader (again, you!) will pick choices at the end of each chapter in order to alter the story. I will base each chapter off what choice you guys pick in your reviews. Essentially, the readers vote on how the end of each chapter goes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Spring. A time of beginnings, and the time for all schools in Japan to begin their first semesters. Each school is crowded with students meeting old friends, making new, and figuring out which homeroom classes they belong to. You can feel the excitement and tension in the air as you walk through the gates of Seirin High school, the school you've been accepted into despite the protests of your former classmates in junior high. Wishing to avoid the top ranked schools in the nation, you've come here to find an honest team that doesn't always win.<p>

After a rather dull entrance ceremony and homeroom, you perk up as the other students begin filing out of the classroom, making their way to the club recruitment event. You easily weave your way through throngs of students; it's as if they don't notice you (they probably don't). Nonchalantly taking out a small novel, you follow the flow of the crowd, making it to the outside of the school building in no time. The sunlight is bright, but not the glaring brightness of summer. Cherry blossom petals blow in cool winds, mastering the definition of spring.

"Want to join the literature club? You seem perfect for it!"

A voice, seemingly directed at you, sounds. Ignoring the voice, you keep on walking as a boy who was in front of you gets stopped by an upperclassmen in glasses. With eyes only set on one club, you put down the book for a split second to seek out the Seirin basketball club's booth. Approaching without being seen, you spot a bespectacled boy sitting next to a girl with short, brown hair. They seem to be bickering, so you stealthily pick up a form without them seeing. After filling it out some distance away, you return it to a stack of papers on the table. Satisfied, you walk away, only to bump into a black-haired boy with dark eyes.

"Oops, sorry! Are you hurt, because if you are, _I'll_ be hurt, too!"

Next to him, a cat-faced boy choked down a laugh. "Izuki, don't weird out the new students!"

"Weird them out? I-" The black-haired boy got cut off as he was dragged away by the other. The two walk away, as if they had completely forgotten about your presents. Unnerved, you head back to the classroom and sit in your seat, waiting for the other students to return and for first period to begin.

After a few classes pass, you stand up as the bell rings, signaling lunch time. You glance at the red-haired boy who sits behind you and has been groaning nonstop ever since class started. His notebook is still open, and you notice that a few, pitiful notes are scribbled down, accompanied with some rather interesting drawings. Eyes drifting back to the boy, you gaze at his tall stature. Perhaps he had also joined the basketball club? Not wanting to ask, you take out a packed lunch from your book bag and wander into the hallway, searching for somewhere peaceful to eat. Passing by a few familiar faces from earlier, you bump into the brown-haired girl who had been sitting at the basketball club's booth.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuka!" she exclaims as her eyes fall onto you. "Come with me. I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding your previous middle school."

Startled, you let the upperclassman drag you away to a room with a 'Basketball Club' sign on its door. After sitting down on a bench, the girl motions for you to begin eating.

"Sorry for pulling you out of the hallway out of the blue," she apologised. "I was just so surprised when I saw your name on one of the entry applications! I had to talk with you the first instance I could find you."

You nod understandingly. Although the rest of your old teammates had stood out more, it wasn't as if the media had paid no attention to you back in middle school. After all, you had been the sole girl of the famous Generation of Miracles.

"Why Seirin? I understand that your other old teammates all went to pretty prestigious schools. Why did you choose to come here?"

After a few seconds of silence, you put down your chopsticks, and reply. "My teammates were also shocked with my decision. What they didn't realise is that they were the ones who caused me to look into schools like Seirin."

"They did?"

"Yes," you continue. "I'd seen what they became, and I wanted to find a school that didn't have such people. So I came to Seirin."

"I see..." the girl muttered. "By the way, my name is Aida Riko. I'm the coach of the basketball team, in addition to being a second year student."

You nod, finishing up the rest of your lunch as the two of you sit in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Riko stands up.

"Crap! The period's almost over! We'd better head back, or we'll be late to class!"

The two of you walk at a rather fast pace to reach the main school building. Noting that Riko has suddenly picked up her pace, you do the same. You feel very confident that you'll make it in time for class until you feel yourself colliding with another body.

"Ow..."

Looking up, you see the glasses-clad upperclassman from the basketball club sprawled on the ground below you. You seemed to have straddled him unknowingly in your fall, and his face immediately turns scarlet upon realising the situation the two of you are in. You...

**A) Scream**

**B) Lean forward to get a better view of his face**

**C) Quickly get off him and run away**

* * *

><p><em>There we go! Remember, I <em>literally_ cannot continue this fanfiction without reviews. Even if you just put a letter representing your choice for the next chapter, I'll greatly appreciate it! I'll wait for at least 5 people to drop in with their preferences and then begin writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed despite my horrible dedication to this fic! With finals around the corner, I decided to pick up writing again to relieve stress (although I don't have much, heh). I also hope to continue writing and updating frequently over the summer! I sort of wrote a mixture of B and C into this chapter._

* * *

><p>Noticing the situation you've gotten yourself into, you reposition yourself on top of the upperclassman so that you are no longer straddling his hips. Despite his deep blush and apparent loss of speech, you lean forward for a closer look at his face, which seems familiar. The gears in your head suddenly click, and you slowly rise so that the two of you may stand once more. Bowing in apology, you look over at Riko.<p>

"Captain of the basketball team, Hyuuga Junpei?" You inquire, suddenly not caring if you are late to class or not. After all, the teachers don't seem to care much about attendance on the first day of school.

Riko nods, though slightly taken aback. Surely she hadn't expect such a turn of events.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kuroko Tetsuka, a " Turning back to the male, you bow once more. "I'll be seeing you two later."

Leaving the two stunned upperclassmen, you slowly begin walking back to your own classroom. As expected, the teacher pays no mind to you as you slip into your seat, late. The boy who sits behind you is still grumbling quietly, but you pay no mind to him as you take out your textbook and notebook. You look wistfully out the window as the class drags on. Why can't school be over yet?

You stretch gratefully as the last bell of the day rings, signaling the end of school and the beginning of club activities. With a lightning speed unmatched by any other, you pack up your school things, grab your bag and race out of the room. Once you make your way into the hallway, you stop by a girl's bathroom to quickly change clothes. When you step into the basketball club's room, a chorus of yelps greet you as you put your things down, not seeming to mind the fact that you are surrounded by half-naked males.

"Ahh!" A chorus of disgruntled screams sounds, but you pay not attention, eyes sliding past to the door on the other side of the room that (probably) leads to the gym. Bowing slightly out of politeness, you push the door open and are greeted with the familiar sight of a basketball court, although it is significantly smaller than what you've gotten used to at Teikou. Making sure the door closes behind you, you quickly change into a loose fitting T-shirt and pull a pair of shorts on under your skirt. The door opens once again as soon as you slip the skirt off and step into basketball shoes.

"Ah, Kuroko-chan!" It's the coach of the Seirin basketball team, Aida-senpai. You bow slightly once again.

"Hello, Aida-senpai."

Riko seems flustered. "Y-you don't have to be so formal with me, Kuroko-chan! We'll be fellow members of the basketball club starting today. Just 'Riko' is fine."

"I see," you respond. "You may call me Tetsuka, then."

The older girl smiles. "Ah, and before the guys finish changing and we start practice, could you please take off your shirt for me?"

You shoot your upperclassman a strange, suspicious look.

"Oh! I didn't mean that in a weird way. This is just something I do to all new recruits. It allows me to gauge your abilities and come up with a corresponding training menu. And don't worry about the boy's barging in just yet, I made sure to lock the door behind me."

Still skeptical, you lift up your shirt and expose yourself to the coach. You give a sigh of relief when she gives the okay and goes over to unlock the locker room door. A flood of voices sounds as males stream into the gym, one after another.

"Let's do our best again this year, Mitobe!" A cat-faced boy walk out next to a taller, darker-haired boy, who simply nods. Behind them are three more boys. You notice Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of the team, but aren't familiar with the other two. One of the males has sharp-looking eyes and dark hair, while the other has shorter hair.

Behind the five are some first-years you recognise from the orientation. To your surprise, the boy who sat behind you in class is present. He yawns, but stands up straight when Riko tells the group of boys to take off their shirts and stand up straight. The first five who entered the gym did so immediately, and you infer that they are all upperclassmen who had experienced Riko's ability detecting previously. You wait next to Takeda-sensei, the advisor of the basketball club. When the process is over, Riko calls everyone to attention.

"Hello, everyone! You probably all introduced yourselves to each other in the locker room already. I'm the coach of the Seirin basketball club, Aida Riko, and our captain is-" Riko points to the bespectacled male. "-Hyuuga Junpei. We won't be doing a lot of training today because it's the first day, but we'll probably pit the upperclassmen against the first-years in a practice match some time this week. As you may know, this is only our second year as a club, so we have no third-year members. This is our club advisor, Takeda-sensei."

The teacher bows, but does not say anything otherwise. You suddenly realise that all eyes are on you, and you narrow your eyes as whispers fill the gym.

"Eh? Is that our manager?"

"She's cute!"

"I've never seen her before! Is she a first-year?"

Riko cleared her throat, silencing the sudden noise. "This is Kuroko Tetsuka. She'll also be on our team as a _member_. She attended Teikou Middle School last year." A torrent of gasps follow this statement, but the red-haired male who had been sitting behind you in class looks confused.

You bow and then stand up straight. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuka. Let's do our best together this year."

After a few simple warmups and drills, Riko dismisses the team. You grab your bag and head elsewhere to change, deciding to eat out tonight. Your parents aren't home, so eating out wouldn't be a bad choice.

Once you get your food at Maji Burger, you take your tray and head to a secluded corner in the building to sit and eat your meal. Just as you pull out a novel to read while eating, you look up. Hyuuga Junpei, and the vice-captain Izuki Shun are headed towards your corner, also bearing trays. You...

A) Ignore them and read your novel

B) Invite them to sit at your table

C) Stare them down until they notice you

* * *

><p><em>Hyuuga and Izuki are totally on a date <em>

_Once again, review with your choice! I will begin writing the next chapter once this chapter has received five reviews. Hope this was okay?  
><em>


End file.
